Time Reaver (stori sain)
Time Reaver oedd yr ail stori yn y gyfres sain Big Finish The Tenth Doctor Adventures. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr "Calibris. The spaceport planet where anything goes. Where anyone who doesn't want to be found can be lost, and where everything has its price. Where betentacled gangster Gully holds sway at the smugglers' tavern, Vagabond's Reach. The alien Vacintians are trying to impose some order on the chaos. Soon the Doctor and Donna discover why. An illegal weapon is loose on the streets. A weapon that destroys lives… Slowly and agonisingly. The Time Reaver." Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast * Y Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Soren - Alex Lowe * Cora - Sabrina Bartlett * Rone - Terry Molloy * Gully - John Banks * Dorn - Dan Starkey Cyfeiriadau Bwydydd a Diodydd * Mae Donna yn meddwl tybed os oes siop coffi ar Calibris. Er mawr syndod i'r Doctor, mae'r prifswyddfa wedi bod yn peintio a phapuro i fod yn debyg siop coffi ac hefyd estyn sgons. Planedi * Mae Vactinia, y blaned gartref y Vactinians, yn ei dyddau olaf. Mae'r haul y blaned yn rŵan cawr coch. * Planed maes rocedi ydy Calibris, ysgrifenedig fel pwynt croesi gan biliynau o bobl pob dydd. Diwylliant Poblogaidd * Awgrymwyd gan y Doctor fod e wedi unwaith arfer ymweld y clwb nos Sugar Hut. Rhywogaethau * Mae'r Vactinians hoffi rhoi popeth mewn trefn. Maen nhw'n enwog am eu gwaith papur a rheoliadau. * Ar waethaf eu marwolaeth sicr ar eu planed gartref, mae'r Vactinians yn ffafrio byw eu momentau olaf ynghyd. Y Tardis * Mae Donna yn nodi fod 'na maint cyfyngedig iawn o dillad merched yn y wardrob y TARDIS. Arfau * Gall y Time Reaver yn troi eiliadau i gyfnodau hirach. Bydd yr aberth/defnyddiwr yn teimlio'r emosiwn olaf. * Mae Time Reavers yn waharddedig yn y mwyaf o alaethau o bwys. * Mae Bom Time Reaver yn cael yr un effaith fel gwn y Time Reaver, ond a wneir wrth chwythu ac effeithio mwy na un person. Nodiadau Stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Mae'r Doctor angen dolen hylifol ar gyfer ei TARDIS. (TV: The Daleks, The Web Planet et al) * Mae Donna Noble yn benthyg gwisg "wench" gan y wardrob y TARDIS. (TV: Pyramids of Mars, The Twin Dilemma, SAIN: No Place Like Home) * Pan groesawir Donna gan y maitre d', dywedodd fo "there is something on your back". (TV: Turn Left) * Pan mae Donna yn meddwl ei bydd yn marw, mae hi'n dweud wrth y Donna "I wouldn't have missed it for the world". Mae hynny yn adlewyrchu y sgwrs rhwng Rose Tyler a'r Nawfed Doctor yn ystod TV: Dalek. * Mewn ychydig eiriau wedyn y farwolaeth y tad Cora, mae Donna yn ceisio cysuro hi gan ddefnyddio y geiriau olaf ei thad. (TV: The Runaway Bride, The End of Time) * Wedyn y degawdau yn ei gyflwr marwgysglyd, mae'r Doctor yn dweud fod ei wedi colli darllen ac eisiau ymweld llyfrgell. Byddai'r Doctor a Donna unwaith mynd i'r Llyfrgell. (TV: Silence in the Library) ** Mae'r Doctor yn nodi fod yr awgrym fod yn swnio fel "diwrnod gyda Gramps". Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol Time Reaver ar bigfinish.com en:Time Reaver (audio story) Categori:Storïau sain 2016 Categori:Storïau sain Tenth Doctor Adventures